the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Weather
The Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center, also known as Mount Weather 'or Maunde (Trigedasleng), is a location featured in the second season. It is a U.S. military base and underground bunker located in the Blue Ridge Mountains in the eastern United States of America on Earth. It was constructed to house senior US officials in the event of a nuclear war. Mount Weather was the intended dropping point for the 100, but they were unable to travel there as the territory belonged to The Woods Clan. History and Background The Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center (aka) the High Point Special Facility, is a real US government civilian command facility located in the Blue Ridge Mountains, near Bluemont, Virginia, on the border between Loudon and Clarke counties, about 40 miles from Washington, D.C. Throughout the Series 'Season 1 In "Pilot" Mount Weather was mentioned as the targeted drop site for the Exodus ship of the 100. Chancellor Jaha informs the 100 through video about this. He explains it was a military camp in the past, and that it is stocked with supplies for 300 people good for 2 years. He says they should find the supplies immediately. Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Monty and Octavia go on a journey to the mountain. Wells asks to come but while his leg was still broken the group suggested he shouldn't leave. When they reach Mount Weather, there is a river blocking their path. When Clarke looks at her map it shows that there is no river. The group still decides to make a rope from branches and cross it. Jasper goes first and lands on the other side. He finds a roughed up piece of steel, reading the words Mount Weather. After holding it up and cheering he is struck in the chest by a Grounder hiding in the shrubs, and is then thought to be dead by his friends. In "Earth Skills" the Grounders take Jasper because he crossed the boundary to Mount Weather, namely the river. Mount Weather is then considered territory of the Grounders. The group rescues Jasper and decides to stay away from the Mountain. In "We Are Grounders (Part 2)" Clarke wakes up after being knocked out by gas, she wakes up and realises she is in some type of ward and she has an IV in her arm. She frantically looks around before seeing Monty in the room opposite her and begins shaking the door handle. While doing this she notices a sign that says Mount Weather Quarantine, and Clarke realises where they are. 'Season 2' In "The 48", Clarke escapes only to realise that Mount Weather is actually a society created by real people, and people still live inside there. Clarke meets Dante Wallace, the president of Mount Weather and explains how Mountain Men are not able to leave the Mountain as the radiation on the outside will kill them as their bodies never adapted to the outside. Clarke and other Sky Peoples bodies did as they grew up around solar radiation. Clarke soon comes across her 47 other friends, but only finds Jasper Jordan and Monty Green. Clarke desperately searches for a way out as she knows the rest of her people are still alive. Clarke is interrupted by Mount Weather Security every time however, and is called in by Dante to talk with her. After their talk Clarke somewhat warms up to Mount Weather but keeps a map of their entire building just in case of emergency. In "Inclement Weather", Clarke continues to look for another way but no one is listening to her, as everyone else sees Mount Weather as a safe haven. Meanwhile, Jasper, Monty and the others warm up to Mount Weather. Jasper meets a girl named Maya Vie, who he quickly becomes friends with. Clarke discovers a Mountain Men named Sgt. Langston, who happened to have somehow healed from his burns which Clarke saw him with earlier. Seeing that Langston is being put back into medical, Clarke cuts open her arm in order to get answers from Langton, and figure out how he was cured. When she finds him she attempts to wake him up but fails. Clarke then notices a vent which she crawls through to explore more. When she reaches the other side Clarke finds the Harvesting Chamber, where Grounders are strung up and put in cages. Clarke comes across Anya, a Grounder who fought in the Woods Clan-Sky People War. In "Reapercussions", Clarke and Anya manage to escape Mount Weather but are held up by Reapers they find below the Harvest Chamber. Clarke and Anya are then forced to jump off a Dam, where they save themselves from any more trouble from Mountain Men. Meanwhile, inside Mount Weather, Jasper and Maya become closer, but Monty is keep on figuring out where Clarke disappeared to. Jasper ignores him, which irritates Monty. Later, Reapers can be seen dropping off Grounders to the Mountain Men. A doctor named Lorelei Tsing walks up and says to harvest all Grounders except for Lincoln, whom she tells the other Mountain Men to put him in the Cerberus Project. In "Human Trials", Dante meets with Jasper in his room, where Dante explains that Clarke didn't trust them enough, and decided to escape Mount Weather herself, despite his attempts to get her to stay. Afterwards Maya receives radiation burns in Mount Weather after a radiation leak occurs. Maya, in critical condition, is aided by Jasper who gives Maya a blood transfusion to aid her wounds. The treatment works and Maya is saved. Meanwhile, in another area of Mount Weather, Lincoln is strapped to a table and is receiving drug doses from a man. Later the man lets another Grounder into the same room as Lincoln and the two fight it out for the drug. Later Dante and Tsing can be seen discussing maters in medical while the man who is revealed to be Cage Wallace, Dante's son, tells him another Grounder, referring to Lincoln has been converted to a Reaper. In "Fog of War", Cage and Tsing meet up with Dante to ask him to take the Delinquents blood by force, to which Dante says no and that he will only take volunteers. Later, Dante says he sees something in Jasper to motivate the Delinquents to donate blood to Mount Weather. Jasper tries but no one listens. Later, Jasper and Monty are escorted by Maya, who tells them the Mountain Men are listening to them in their room at all times. Maya takes them to a vent where they poke through to see the Harvest Chamber. Maya says that this is how they stay alive through the blood of Grounders. Jasper then says to co-operate with Mount Weather and most Delinquents agree to donate blood. Later, when the Delinquents are giving blood, Dante grabs Cage and tells him if he finds out Maya was poisoned by the radiation leak because of him, the Wallace name will end with him. In "Long Into an Abyss", Cage and Tsing use Keenan Mykulak, a citizen of Mount Weather to test the outside world from the blood the Delinquents gave them. Keenan however once exposed to rain is killed immediately by burns. Cage and Tsing determine they need to go to extreme measures if they want to survive off the Delinquents blood. Meanwhile, Jasper, Monty, Miller and Harper work together to break into Dante's office to discover more about Mount Weather. Upon reaching Dante's office the Delinquents find little and head back to their room. Harper however is kidnapped in the process by Cage and Tsing. Cage and Tsing perform a Bone Barrow on Harper in order to extract as much blood from her as possible, which puts Harper into extreme pain. In "Remember Me", Jasper, Monty and the others continue to investigate ways of escaping Mount Weather. Maya aids them on their missions, and the group discover something in the walls of the art gallery that may be able to help them. Jasper, Monty, Maya and Miller sneak out and break the wall down, and find a device to use to contact their friends. The group manages to get away nice and safely, but Monty suddenly goes missing. Monty sneaks away from the group to get to Mount Weathers control room, where he can investigate the room for anything useful. While inside he uses a radiation suit in order to make sure he does not get caught. When Monty is about to leave, he is confronted by Carl Emerson, who states that Monty forgot to write up the status of the room on his clipboard he uses. Monty signs it, but Emerson notices that the writing he put does not declare the Control Room safe. Emerson chases and catches Monty, knocking him out. In "Coup de Grace", Jasper, scared for Monty and Harper who are missing, decides to finally confront President Dante Wallace to ask him some questions. Jasper pulls a sword on him, but Dante manages to overcome Jasper and take the sword from him. Seeing his distraught, Dante realises that Cage and Tsing kidnapped his friends and are using them for their own experiments. Dante takes himself to Tsing's lab, and orders for her arrest, freeing Monty and Harper. When Dante attempts to arrest Cage however, the guards turn on Dante and arrest him instead, with Cage stating that their people deserve to go to the ground. Meanwhile, Bellamy breaks into Mount Weather, and finds himself in the harvesting chamber. When Maya finds him, Bellamy is set free but everyone is stopped by Sgt. Lovejoy. Maya and Bellamy defend themselves from Lovejoy, but are saved by Echo, a Grounder inside a cage. Bellamy takes the clothes off of Lovejoy and says he will come back for Echo and all the other Grounders. When Jasper is locked along with the other Delinquents in his room, Bellamy and Maya run off to think of ways to save them, with Jasper noticing Bellamy's presence. In "Rubicon", while scouting Mount Weather, Bellamy finds out Mount Weather is preparing for an attack on the Grounder coalition at Tondc. The plan is to wait for everyone to arrive at Tondc, and then send a missile. Bellamy immediately informs Clarke and the other Sky People. Meanwhile, Jasper and the other Delinquents are being held up in their room as Dr. Tsing comes in with several guards and takes Delinquents one by one. Jasper and the others try to fight back, but fail every time. In an attempt to save their friends, Bellamy holds down Jasper disguised as a guard. Bellamy gives him a gun and tells him to get ready for the next wave to take his friends. Bellamy then visits Dante, who is held up in quarantine, ordered from Cage. Dante informs Bellamy of a way to irradiate the area to save the Delinquents. Bellamy finds a way to irradiate it and ends up killing 11 guards, as well as Dr. Tsing. Jasper and the others grab the guards guns and get ready to fight back. Meanwhile, Cage and several other guards are still in Mount Weathers control room. Cage orders Emerson to launch to missile on Tondc, killing hundreds. After hearing the news, Cage visits Dante to ask him if he had anything to do with what happened to Tsing and the guards, and he admits that he did. Cage then injects him with Delinquents blood, telling him he will thank him for that later. In "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", Clarke is now alone with only Octavia for back-up, but manages to get inside Mount Weather with help from Bellamy, Maya and Monty through the mines. The group enlists Dante's aid, but he is no longer on their side. They are able to reach the Control Room as the power outage trapped everyone on Level 5 where they witness Cage harvesting bone marrow from everyone through the security cameras. Clarke contacts Cage and demands he stop or she'll kill Dante, but he refuses. Clarke kills Dante and sees no other choice but to irradiate Level 5 again and kill all of the Mount Weather residents to save her people. Monty sets it up while Bellamy hesitates as they will be killing everyone, including the children. However, after Bellamy sees Octavia in danger, he pushes the level with Clarke. Irradiated air fills Level 5 from the reversed scrubbers leading to the surface and the Mount Weather population, including Maya, dies. Cage and Emerson survive and escape, but Cage is killed by Lincoln. The Sky People are rescued, but Clarke is horrified by the lives she took to save them and departs on her own. Functionality The Mount Weather facility is functionally intact with 21st century technology, such as electrical power, gas-grenades, gas-masks, laser-sighted assault rifles and a hospital large enough to have a dedicated Quarantine Ward. It provides its own agricultural products and has its own underground water reservoir. 'Philpott Dam' Philpott Dam is the source of power for Mount Weather. Through five turbines, it is able to generate enough electricity for the entire mountain. The mine tunnels also connect to the dam and were used by Clarke and Anya to escape Mount Weather. Later, Raven and Wick disable the turbines, causing power loss across all of Mount Weather and forcing the Mountain Men to evacuate everyone to Level 5. 'Mount Weather Mines' The Mount Weather Mines are a series of tunnels built underneath Mount Weather and the surrounding areas. They are connected to the outside through a series of entrances. It is unknown what their original purpose was, however, they were used by the Reapers to transport captured Grounders to and from Mount Weather. Layout Below is the map of Mount Weather the 48 were given after being released from quarantine. Clarke added to this map from her own knowledge after she tried to escape with a pencil she was given by Dante Wallace. 'Level 1' *101 - Agriculture *103 - Warehouse 'Level 2' *201 - Science Labs *202 - Science Labs *203 - Warehouse *204 - Warehouse 'Level 3' *301 - Quarantine (The 48 were brought here after being taken) *303 - Medical Labs *304 - Medical Labs 'Level 4' *402 - Life Support 'Level 5' *502 - Mess Hall *503 - Kitchens *504 - Library *505 - Residences (The 48 resided here) 'Level 6' *601 - Commons *602 - Commons *604 - Gyms *605 - Residences *606 - Residences (The residents of Mount Weather presumably resided here) 'Level 7' *Oval Office (President Wallace's office) Residents Descendants of the US government officials and military that survived the nuclear apocalypse in the underground bunker. When the Delinquents first arrived in "We Are Grounders (Part 2)", there were approximately 382 residents of Mount Weather. After "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", every resident of Mount Weather except Carl Emerson is dead. 'Current: '''None '''Past: 'Mountain Men Appearances Mount Weather was mentioned in the first two episodes of Season 1 and appeared in the last episode "We Are Grounders (Part 2)". It appeared in all episodes of Season 2. Notes and Trivia *The real Mount Weather was filmed for aerial views of the facility. The inside does not resemble the inside in the real world; most of the interior of the real Mount Weather is unknown to the general public. *All of the art in Mount Weather arrived through the "U.S. Federal Culture Preservation Initiative". *There are similarities between the Mountain Men and "The Enclave" faction from the Fallout series. It is also set generations after a nuclear war devastated most of the Earth's surface. **They are descended from politicians, elite military units, and other powerful men (the "military-industrial complex") who survived the nuclear war by hiding in the nation's most advanced bunker complexes. **They still have access to pre-nuclear war technology, making them one of the most dangerous factions in the post-nuclear world. **On the other hand, the Enclave doesn't consider any non-Enclave members to be "human" anymore (even those who are not severely mutated), and therefore wants to eradicate all of them so that "pure" humanity (the Enclave) can retake the surface of the planet. *As of "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", all the residents are dead, apart from Lieutenant Carl Emerson who was cured of radiation about ten days earlier. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Mount Weather Category:Mountain Men Category:Locations